Nooner
by indubitably-epic
Summary: use your imagination.


_This is for Saskia who doesn't know how much i love her_...

**Nooner**

Meredith knocked on Addison's office door as she opened it, "You paged me, Dr. Montgomery?" She asked, stepping into the room,

Addison smiled at her with slightly raised eyebrows, "We're on last name basis still? I thought we'd moved past that." As Meredith closed the office door, Addison stepped around her desk and sat on the edge, beckoning Meredith forward, "Or was last night all in my head?"

Meredith blushed slightly, stepping closer to the attending surgeon, into her personal space, "No," Meredith murmured, "It wasn't in your head."

"So why the formal greeting?" Addison whispered against Meredith's ear, her voice husky and her warm breath hitting Meredith's neck, causing goose bumps to erupt on the blonde's pale skin.

"I thought we were going to establish a certain amount of… discretion, while we're at work." Meredith told her, her head spinning, feeling heavy yet light as she tried to focus through her desires to push Addison back onto the desk and…

"Lock the door."

Meredith grinned at Addison's words, moving quickly. Once the door was locked Meredith moved back to her lover and stepped between her open legs, her hands moving to rest on Addison's waist. The sweet lips Meredith had only recently become so addicted to seeked her own as Addison's arms snaked around her neck and the two women kissed tenderly and passionately.

Addison moaned, wrapping her legs around the intern in her arms and tracing her tongue along Meredith's bottom lip, enjoying teasing her lover, nipping and sucking at her lips. Meredith could only tighten her hold around Addison, her hands slipping up the back of the salmon coloured scrub top. Grinning, Addison pulled back and rested her forehead to Mer's, she laughed lightly at Meredith's responding whimper.

"Lab coat?" She whispered,

Meredith bit her lip, her eyes, darkening. She pulled off her lab coat and dropped in to the floor, then held up her arms, and allowed Addison to pull her maroon shirt and blue scrub top up over her head, leaving her in a beige bra.

The red head smiled and traced the outlines of the bra slowly with her fingertips, Meredith bit down on her lip harder, her breath catching in her throat. With a smile Addison lent down and kissed above Meredith's right breast. The blonde moaned softly and brought her hands to the hem of Addison's scrub top. Two seconds later Addison too was topless, her scrub top laying on top of Meredith's on the floor.

"I have an hour," Addison told her, "Until I need to go prepare for surgery."

Meredith smiled, her fingers gently pulling at the drawstring of Addison's pants, "Consider this my lunch break," she captured Addison's kiss again, and the two quickly removed the remainder of Addison's scrubs, and then Meredith's before two sets of bras and panties dropped to the floor on top of the rest of their clothes.

Addison slipped off the desk, and bit back a moan as her breasts rubbed against Meredith's her nipples already hard. "Couch?" she murmured as Meredith pressed her thigh between Addison's legs,

Meredith smirked, "I have a better idea," she stepped back and led Addison by the hand to the other side of her desk. She picked up Addison's lab coat from the back of her desk chair and held it out. Addison took it and put it on without question, "Sit down," Meredith told her, "Dr. Montgomery," she added slyly,

Addison sat in her chair and looked up at Meredith curiously, wondering what the blonde had in mind. Her unasked question was answered when Meredith lowered her self to the floor in a kneeling position between the desk and Addison. Her hands trailed slowly up the backs of Addison's long legs, and around to get a hold upon her knees, "Spread," Meredith whispered, her hands moving outwards as Addison willingly followed her request,

Meredith smiled and her hands moved further up Addison's body, along her thighs and to her hips, which she pulled forward, so Addison was sitting on the very edge of her chair. Addison licked her lips in anticipation, her fingers running through Meredith's hair, the blonde smiled up and her and decided to get straight to it, there was no need for foreplay, Addison's was practically a faucet already. So Meredith lent forward, and pressed a kiss to Addison's clit.

"Ohh," Addison mewled, the sound soft and breathy,

Meredith smiled; she let her tongue dart over the sensitive set of nerves, her lips sucking lightly, Addison gasped, her fingers clutching into fists in Meredith's blonde hair. The intern pulled back for a fraction of a second, then let her tongue lick Addison's folds slowly and deliciously, one of her hands moving from Addison's hip, so that she could thrust two fingers into her lover.

Addison yelped, her hips bucking against Meredith's face. Meredith chuckled, sending vibrations over Addison's sensitive skin, "_Dear God_," Addison moaned, "Oh sweet Jesus,"

Meredith continued to pump her fingers into Addison, and suck on her clit, her tongue flicking over it in rhythm with her fingers, all the while humming, bringing Addison to an orgasm that made her whole body spasm in her chair.

Meredith pulled back with a smile, licking her fingers clean before standing and moving to straddle the redhead in the chair, Addison could only grin, still intoxicated from her orgasm. Pulling her into a kiss, Meredith felt Addison moan into her mouth, their tongues duelling as Addison tasted her self in Meredith's mouth.

"Turn around," Addison whispered, adjusting her self so she sat further back in the chair, Meredith did as asked, and turned around so instead of straddling her lover, she was sitting on her lap, "Good," Addison whispered as Meredith lent back into the redhead's body,

Addison kissed along Meredith's bare shoulder, her left hand moving around to cup the blondes left breast, her right hand moving to Meredith's inner right thigh, making Meredith bite her lip.

With a smirk, Addison's fingers stroked the blonde's clit slowly, circling it, making Meredith whimper and reach back to grab a lock of Addison hair, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Addison's other hand made similar motions around Meredith's nipple, and the blonde was gripping the edge of the chair, her knuckles white. Addison grinned, "Is something wrong Dr. Grey?" she asked teasingly,

Meredith gasped, "Addison," she took a shaky breath and licked her lips, "I need you- Please…"

Addison kissed Meredith's neck softly, "You need me? Where?"

"Inside," Meredith had barely finished the word before two of Addison's fingers thrust into her, "_Ohhh,_"

Addison grinned against Meredith's warm neck, her left had moved from Meredith's breast and wrapped around the front of the blonde, holding her as close to herself as possible. Meredith's head fell back onto Addison's shoulder and the redhead took advantage of that to kiss and nip at Meredith's throat, being careful not to leave a hickey.

With Addison's fingers moving deeper and pressing _right there_ Meredith could feel her orgasm about to come, so when the redhead moved her thumb to press into Meredith's clit her hips bucked up and her juices squirted over Addison's hands and knees.

"Fuck!" Meredith breathed hotly into Addison's ear as she came, "fuck,"

Addison chuckled and pressed a short kiss to the spot just below Meredith's ear. She brought her wet hand up to her mouth and let the two digits that just seconds before been in her lover enter her mouth. She licked them clean, but the rest of her hand was still glistening.

"Sorry," Meredith whispered, still spent,

"Shh," Addison murmured, Meredith turned her head to look at her, "Don't apologise." Addison lent forward and kissed Meredith, her tongue dart out to meet Meredith's, they both moaned, Addison could still taste herself in Meredith's mouth,

Addison pulled back, "Can you sit up?"

Meredith nodded; her head still flopped back on Addison's shoulder. With what seemed to be a huge effort, Meredith sat up; Addison lent forward and grabbed a few tissues, wiping her hand and legs.

"I would have…" Meredith broke off,

"What?"

"I would have cleaned that for you."

Addison smiled, "I know." She whispered, Meredith blushed and her gaze dropped to the floor,

Addison wrapped both her arms around Meredith's waist and kissed the back of her neck, "You're-" she cut off, interrupted by a pager,

Meredith stood, removing herself from Addison's arms and moved to her abandoned lab coat, "911" she mumbled, "I gotta go." She started to pull her clothes on,

Addison watched her, unsure of what to say, and it wasn't until Meredith was walking to the door she broke the silence, "I'll pick you up at eight."

Meredith turned, "I can make my own way to the hotel, if that's what you want."

Addison stood up, she walked around her desk and over to Meredith, still dressed in only her white coat, "I'm not talking about sex, Meredith." She murmured, "That's not what this is."

"Oh? What is it then?"

Addison's hands found Meredith's hips, and she pulled the younger woman close to her, and kissed her tenderly, "I don't know." She whispered,

"Then why are you picking me up?"

Addison smiled softly, "Because I want to get to know you before I fall in love with you."

**

* * *

**

**Review! I hope you liked it, :)**

btw, I have twitter! and i actually use it! yay! my twitter name is MerAdd  



End file.
